We will never forget!
by Salerina
Summary: "Sun... you don't remember us?". The price that Sun had to pay to revived Judgement this time was what everyone had never wished for-his memories. What will his friends do now? How will they bring Sun's memory back, that has been taken from the God of Light? Altogether with the amnesia Sun.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I wanted to thanked Sakura Hyuga, Lucathia Rykatu, Bloody-Destination and other writer (many writer) who had inspired me greatly because I have read your work and be inspired to started writing fictions.

This is my first fic! I'm so sorry if my grammar is messed up. (Seriously!)

This fic is set after V5ch6 but with a little (maybe) moderation in here and there. "cough"

Type: Chapter (Weird, isn't it? It's my first time but I'm already writing a chapter...)

Angst maybe...

**This fic is set on Judgement's POV but is divided into Sun and Judgement in later chapter.**

**T/N: editted by annaSSASSIN!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Immediately after Sun revived me, he fainted, beginning to fall to the ground. I, who was the closest to him, reflexively caught him before his body was in full contact with the floor.

"Sun!"

Everyone panicked, including me. Even though on the outside my face remained calm, inside I was in turmoil. The first thing to hit me when I opened my eyes was realization, then guilt, then anger, then worry. Still, I held onto my calm demeanor as the others openly panicked.

"Do not worry yourselves," came the Pope's voice, "He was tired, that's all. As you all know; performing resurrection uses a large amount of Holy Light. Let Sun rest for a while," He then looked at me and then said, "And you, too, Judgement."

Everyone looked slightly relieved after hearing that, but their faces were still full of fright.

"What did Sun lose this time?" Asked Leaf with a worried face.

My heart skipped fast. I saw nothing wrong with Sun's appearances: His hair color was still the same, and his arms and legs were still attached to his body. There was also nothing wrong with his face either; nothing seemed wrong.

If it was not one of his body parts, perhaps one of his senses? His voice, his taste or something even worse that I couldn't even imagine.

From the side came the Pope's voice again, "For now, I want you all to rest. I can't see what the God of Light has taken from Sun yet, so we'll just have to see it when he wakes."

All of us stood still, rooted to their spots.

Seeing that everyone was still uncertain to what to do, the Pope almost lost his patience and snapped, "Get out of my room! Geez…"

Only then did everyone finally move.

Stone and Earth helped to carry Sun. Metal offered me a hand to help me to up, but I held my hand up in dismissal. I could do this.

I watched as Stone and Earth walked to the door while carrying Sun. I looked at his back as he left. I knew he was only going to his room, but I felt as if he was going to a place that I couldn't reach.

"Sun…" I thought, pained.

"I know that you are really worried about Sun, but you need to rest as well, Knight-Captain Judgement. Don't forget that you have only just been revived. You, too, must be very tired," said the Pope. I couldn't tell what expression that he had under the veil, but his voice showed his concern.

I nodded and obediently left the Pope's room, closing the door quietly after myself.

All of the Eleven Holy Knights accompanied Sun to his room. Leaf urged that he would look after Sun for tonight and promised to notify the Pope if something abnormal occurred. Only then did all of us leave.

I walked to my room and fatigue suddenly took me over. Even though I hadn't finished all of my business yet, my body didn't seem to agree with me. So instead I crawled into the bed, my body easing into the soft mattress gratefully. In my mind, while I was sleeping, there was only one thing that I could think of...

"Sun... What did you lose..."

* * *

**How is that? Is it good? Or is it not? My first fanfiction. Humbly requested for reviews.**

**The Pope seem to talk a lot in here... And even though I want to explore more of Judgement's though, I can't put it into words because of my lack of grammar knowledge... Damn it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a bad headache while writing this fic. But... For my readers, fans and especially for those who review, I forced myself (but still think)to make this fic, while trying to think...

Please forgive me for not replying to your reviews. I can't think...

I humbly request for review... Ugh!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Before I had realized it I slept for three days straight. When I woke up the first thing I saw was Metal's worried face as he sat on a chair nearby, watching over me.

"Captain Judgment! You're awake!" I could see tears in Metal's eyes as he lean forward with a shaky smile.

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked, feeling bleary. After quickly looking around I could see that I was still in my room, and it was devoid of anybody other than Metal and myself.

"You have been sleeping for three days! I tried to wake you up, but you didn't move at all!" Metal exclaimed, brow furrowed in worry and eyes clearly frightful.

So that's why Metal was looking so worried, and even had the audacity to barge into my room…

I slowly got up, muscles still stiff from sleeping for too long. Metal quickly offered to help me, but I declined. Still he stood close, ready to catch me at any moment. I felt like sighing, but retained the urge. Even though I had just woken up, I could still do this.

"What happened to Knight-Captain Sun? Has he regained consciousness?" I asked seriously, dreading the answer. That he was still asleep, barely breathing. Or maybe that he was awake but was missing something vital.

"No, he's still asleep. We took turns caring for him, but it seems that he has had no sign of waking yet," Metal replied honestly. I tried to remind myself that it could be much worse, but I still felt remorseful that he had yet to wake.

"I see…" I murmured to myself as I immediately tried to get up from bed. I shouldn't have done that. The world started to spin around me and I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Knight-captain Judgement, are you-" Metal started, reaching forward to grab me with a look of fear.

"I'm fine. Go and tell Vidar to bring my documents to my room, and after that you may go back to your work," I interrupted quickly, righting myself by placing a firm hand on my bedside.

"B-but you've just woken up! Knight-Captain Judgment, please rest!" He begged, refusing to leave and looking at me with big, pleading eyes.

"I have rested well enough," I replied calmly, standing to my full height and nodding in reassurance.

Metal obviously wanted to say more, but I stopped him with a shake of my head. If he kept nagging, I was afraid that I might start to listen to him. But I didn't and thus, Metal could only do as I ordered and leave the room dejectedly, his head hung and shoulders sagged.

Soon after Vidar came and put the documents on my table, though they appeared to be much less than my usual workload, and I quickly gave him some simple tasks to complete before he would go to the training grounds to practice with the rest of the platoon. Shortly after Vidar was gone I donned my boots and went straight to Sun's room, my dark Judgment robes billowing out behind me as I walked at a quick pace. It's not that I had lied to Metal about the documents.

I only said to bring my documents… I didn't say I would correct them now.

Right now is not the time to be correcting documents!

When I knocked and opened Sun's door Earth, who was leaning in the corner, greeted me with a look of mild surprise.

"How is he?" I said as I entered the room, shutting the door after myself.

"Still sleeping soundly," Earth replied, sounding nonchalant. Still, I could detect the faint lines of worry bordering on his brows and dragging the corners of his mouth down into a tight line. Even his posture was stiff as he leaned against the wall.

I walked until I reached Sun's bed. The window was opened, illuminating the whole room in shades of gold. Sun laid in the middle of the bed, his sheets tucked neatly around him. The image felt wrong. Sun never slept with his sheets neat, he would always be tossing and turning until they were twisted.

I looked at the person in bed. His warm body gently rose and fell with each intake of air, not a twitch or spasm moving his body, completely at peace.

Sun…

_Why?_

_Why did you revive me?_

_You should just let me die. There was no need for you to do that._

But I already knew the answer.

Sun would never abandon his brothers. Sun would never abandon me. He was willing to give everything to make sure that we were safe, even if that meant sacrificing himself in the process.

He was already blind. I was too afraid that what the God of Light took from him was far graver than the loss of his sight. Even as he slept, looking completely at peace, I couldn't help but worry. Resurrection always had a price. And, as he had when he had revived Leaf, he had promised the God of Light any price.

_What did you lose? What did you lose for my sake?_

In the midst of my thoughts somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"It's Adair, Knight-Captain Judgement!" I might have been my imagination, but Adair's voice seemed like he was very surprised to hear my voice.

"You may come in," Adair opened the door and, before he could waste time saluting and saying his greetings, I interrupted him, asking, "What is it?"

He fidgeted, looking uncomfortable as he said in a clear, loud voice; "A prisoner has escaped, Sir."

I was left shocked, unable to process the thought for a moment. Earth whistled in a low tone, saying in a surprised voice, "Well, this is new."

My brow creased. Escaping from my complex was nearly impossible. But that wasn't the issue that elicited my frowning reaction.

_Why now, of all times?_

I turned to Earth and said in a calm tone, "If you may excuse me…" I turned and left, mulling over my thoughts to myself darkly as I went.

* * *

Even after five days, Sun still hadn't woken up.

And to make it worse, my platoon and I had still not managed to capture the criminal. Since that day I had ordered Vidar to arrange the platoon to patrol the city, checking everything from the alleys to abandoned houses. I didn't want to upset the townsfolk by demanding they have their residences checked, but the need for it was slowly approaching as days went by without a trace of the escaped criminals. The prisoners that had escaped were a thief and a warrior. The thief, from what I had read in the report, had lived here since he was a child, so he probably knew the layout of Leaf Bud City well. After all, if this had been the area he had stolen from since such a young age he would have familiarized himself with every alley, rooftop and uninhabited residence. The warrior was reported to a huge body and a scar on his left eye, so when someone passed him it must have been nearly impossible not to recognize him.

But there was still no sight either of them.

_Did they leave the city? No. In order to do that, they would either have had to make an escape past the city guards, which meant that the likeliness of their being within the city was almost certain. Could they have been lurking on the outskirts? No. They shouldn't have reached that far yet._

As I pondered where those criminals were I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me as I turned to glare at the runner I felt about ready to boil over.

My mood was already bad as it was, but if somebody were to inform me of another piece of bad news, I didn't what sort of actions I would take.

A platoon member show up in front of and saluted me quickly, "Knight-Captain Judgement!" The man exclaimed, while trying to regain his breath, obviously exhausted, "Knight-Captain Judgement, Knight-Captain Sun, h-he..."

"What happened to him?" I narrowed my eyes, ready to wring the platoon members neck if he didn't answer promptly.

_Don't tell me that something bad has happened to him?_

"Knight-captain Leaf... Knight-captain Leaf told me to inform you that Knight-captain Sun has regained consciousness..." He squeaked, looking at me in trembling fear.

My eyes widened and, without so much as a second thought, I ran to Sun's room.

I could not think of anything else besides going to Sun, but as fast as I ran still took care to maintain my Judgment Knight image. When I had almost reached Sun's room, I slowed my pace and collected myself. The door was slightly open, and I pushed it open fully before I walked into the room and saw Leaf, Earth, Ice and Hell. Sun was still in bed, eyes closed and breathing steady.

"Judge!" Exclaimed Leaf. His face looked like a mess and he was crying, his shoulders shaking.

I remained calm and stated in a clear voice, "One of the platoon member informed me that Sun has regained consciousness."

While sobbing Leaf said in a pitiful voice, "Well, not exactly. H-His hands twitched just a little while ago. I'm sorry," Leaf hung his head, looking depressed.

"I see," I was disappointed, but I tried to keep it out of my voice for Leaf's sake.

At this point in time all of the others had reached the room one by one. Leaf repeated what he had said to me, sounding more and more distressed.

"Will Sun be alright?" Hell asked in a worried voice, looking down at his childhood friend laying in the bed.

"What the heck are you saying? Of course he will!" Blaze bellowed loudly, looking his brazen self as he continued in his loud voice, "Sun will wake up and then everything will be back like it used to!"

I knew he meant to be comforting, but it was really loud. Although, I suppose, it is his nature.

"But the price... We still don't know what the God of Light has taken," said Leaf in a shaking voice. His face was already red because of crying too much, but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his face.

Everyone continued talking about the price in loud, worried voices. I ordered in a low voice, "All of you, get out."

"...What?"

"Get out!" I snapped.

Metal, Moon and the knights under me obeyed immediately and left the room, but the side that followed Sun was not so obedient. One by one, they started to protest loudly.

"But why? We didn't do anything!" asked Blaze, looking at me angrily.

_Because of your loud voice, that's why!_

"How dare you speak to Knight-Captain Judgement like that!" Metal bellowed. He moved forward and stood close to Blaze, looking ready to fight.

"What did you say?" Blaze growled, turning to look down at Metal.

"Please stop fighting, you guys," Leaf begged, tugging on Blaze's arm to no avail.

"Ngg..." A soft voice drifted throughout the room.

Blaze and Metal suddenly stop quarreling, eyes wide. We all shifted our gaze to Sun, who continued to lay still.

All of us waited tensely, none of us moving. Sun's hands twitched and his body began to move slightly. His brow creased, mouth moving silently.

And then, he began to open his eyes slowly.

* * *

Fin...ished...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is editted by annaSSASSIN. I felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy that my fic seen through the eyes of a pro could be turn to this awesome writing. Sad to see that my vocab is so little while the other so big...

First, to reply to those who have reviewed!

** Purple Pallbeare**r:

**Ch 1:**Thank you very much! But... Teaser? What did you mean by that? (Could someone please give me an explanation?)

**Ch 2: **I hate cliffhanger too! Just Imagine, while you are reading such an intense storyline, at the end of the story, you are faced with shocking, devastating cliffhanger! But for some reason ( I don't really know why, actually...), I did...=_= . Thank you! I did this for you all and because I am so excited about this fic!

** JJ**: Thank you very much! It's alright, you can ramble about anything!

** Sakura Hyuga**: Wow... what a long review "slap" COUGH- I mean, thank you very much! (I didn't mean it that way! Really!)

What? You are willing to do that?-I'm so touched- ;W;. But didn't you said that you have other stuff to do? Ahh... The reason why the first chapter was moving fast (Or is it too fast?) was because I wrote it... At almost midnight *Hik* And I have a policy (maybe): Never let things be finished undone! ( In reality: the opposite... EHEM). If I continued what I had started tomorrow, I am afraid that the plot will be altered slightly (literary)... The chappie length? I too am surprised ( When my eyes were opened wide when reading it) to see that. I hopefully tried to fix that in later chapters. Don't worry! Keep on rambling. It helps me to improve after all, right?.

Happy birthday!Congrats! Congrats! This chapter is my gift then. (But please don't take it from me... My precious...)

**Dynewind**: I have a friend! (literary...T_T). It still hasn't cross my mind about Sun's personalities yet, but I will make sure that it's worth reading! Thank you very much

I keep rambling... NEXT!

ch 1: 664 words (Include the formalities and all)

Ch2: 1312 words (Include the ramblings and all)

**This is before it was editted by annaSSASSIN.**

Wow... look at the difference... I planned to make longer each chapter...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Where… am I…

All around me was white. There was nothing in sight; no buildings, trees, nothing at all. Just white. I looked down at myself, noting that I too matched the white scenery in my white overalls with long sleeves. I wasn't wearing an shoes, either. I walked for a while, not knowing why I did so.

"…For now…" A voice suddenly came through the white.

"…What…?"

"For now… I want you to forget… about everything"

"Who…" I suddenly felt a hand covering my eyes, but I made no movement to stop the owner of the hand. It was warm…

And then everything went black.

* * *

I heard the faint sounds of somebody sobbing, slowly becoming louder and more defined.

_Who is crying?_

I wanted to move, wanted to open my eyes and see who it was. Even when I strained my body to move, to do something all I could manage was a slight movement in one of my fingers.

_My body feels so heavy…_

I drifted off into sleep, but was interrupted after only about ten minutes I started to hear loud noises. I couldn't discern what they were saying.

_Would you all… please stop?!_

I tried to move with all my might, trying to open my eyes and yell so that I could teach those who dare ruin my sleep…

My eyes finally began to crack open and the blurry images of people began to appear. Eleven people- If I counted them right- were currently looking at me frantically.

"Sun, you've finally awoken! That's great!" A voice called out happily, sounding tearful.

_W…What?_

"How are you feeling?" Another voice drifted through, making me change my focus.

I could see them clearly now. There were eleven people, all looking straight at me. One of them was crying, but he looked relieved. I couldn't see the some expression due to his bangs. Another looked haughty, his chin up as he looked down his nose as me…

_How rude!_

I looked at them in confusion, but they all looked expectant. Eventually I began to talk in a parched voice, "I'm fine… I think."

"That's a relief," They all look slightly relieved, but the one talking began to wear a face full of fright.

"What did you lose this time, Sun?" His voice was shaky.

_Eh?_ I slowly sat up, my muscles crying in protest.

"Do you feel anything different?" A person- or should I say; a child- showed up in front of the door. The child wore a robe with golden patterns sewn onto it, holding a staff. Even though his face was covered by a veil there was no doubt that when he spoke, he spoke with the voice of a child.

_That looks expensive._

_But… What did he mean?_ I pondered this as I answered with the only reply I could think of, "W-well no, actually."

"This is strange. Immediate side effects usually occur shortly after reviving someone," The child curled his left hand under his chin in a thinking position.

"What does this mean, Pope?" One of the people asked. He was dressed in a skin-tight leotard, its surface scattered with scales.

"I really don't know… Sun, are you really feeling alright?" The 'Pope' said no longer in his thinking position.

He appeared to be talking to me, so I replied honestly, "I'm just dizzy, and my body feels stiff."

"What should we do then?!" One asked in a loud, brazen voice.

"You need to calm down, Knight-Captain Blaze," Said a person with a deep voice.

"Wha… Judgement, Don't tell me you're not worried about Sun?!" The 'Blaze' person yelled.

"I am worried about Knight-Captain Sun, but you don't need to yell, Knight-Captain Blaze," The deep-voiced person replied patiently.

It seemed that "Blaze" wanted to say more, but "Judgment" cut him off.

"What should we do then?" He said seriously, brows furrowed.

The Pope looked at me closely before saying, "Hmm… I don't see anything different, I also can sense his magic is still intact. I can't see any changes in him…" He stopped for a moment, "But, for now, it is best that all of you leave and let Sun rest. I will check his condition again tomorrow," He said before turning and leaving the room.

"We should get going, then," Said a man with long hair. I noticed that he had swollen eyes, wondering if he too had been crying. Then he mumbled to himself, "I still have a lot of paperwork to do…"

"W-we should go too, L-Leaf, B-Blaze."

"B-but…" The crying one hesitated, looking at me worriedly.

"You heard what the Pope said," Earth said loudly, hitting the crying one's back good-naturedly, "He will examine Sun tomorrow, so for the time being we should let him rest. You worry too much, Leaf."

'Leaf' was still looking like he wanted to stay, but in the end he nodded meekly and left like the others. They each stopped to say a few words to me, things like; "Get rest, okay?" and "If you need help, call us!" or something similar.

Soon I was the only one left in the room, still sitting up in the bed.

I stayed looking at the door vaguely for quite some time before beginning to look at my surroundings. There was a side table, a mirror sitting beside a door different from the other door. I assumed that was the bathroom. A table- on top of it sat an ink well and several expensive looking pens- as well as a chair. Beside the table was a bookshelf that stood as tall as I did. I saw windows, but they were all covered by curtains. I then looked down, touching the blankets around me and discovering they were made from cotton.

I look at my hand absently, opening and closing it. My mind was blank. _Who_…

Before I could finish the thought somebody entered the room.

It's him. The one that they had called 'Judgment', who had a deep voice, entered the room and closed the door.

He stood still for a moment, looking at me intently before walking towards me, "Sun…"

I watched him as he walked closer and closer, my mouth slightly ajar and my brow lifted a bit.

"Tell me the truth; What did you lose?" He asked, his voice stern and his eyes tight.

_Lose? Lose… what?_ So I answered honestly, "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" He said angrily, already standing directly beside me.

"I said I don't know!" I snapped, annoyed. I turned away from him to look at the wall instead.

All of a sudden, I felt an embrace. I didn't react, stunned.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" He held me tighter.

For some reason I let him hug me, listening to him apologizing again and again. I didn't know why he was apologizing, but it was warm…

"I'm fine, really," I finally said, "I really don't know what I lost. I don't feel different. You didn't see anything different from me either, right?"

His body tensed and he let go of me, turning me around and looking at me for awhile before shaking his head.

"Then I'm fine!" I said with a smile.

"Sun…" He still looked unconvinced.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes and saying, "My mind is still sluggish, and I'm feeling really sleepy."

_It was a lie. My body was really stiff and I desperately wanted to get up and start moving around. But it seemed if I didn't do this that he wouldn't leave._

He looked at me for some time before finally saying, "Alright, you get some rest."

I nodded, pulling up the blankets and closing my eyes. I heard his footsteps going further away from me, but stop when he reached the door.

I knew that he was looking at me for a moment, but ignored it until I heard the door close shut after him.

When I was certain there wasn't anybody else nearby I opened my eyes again, getting up and looking at my hand. I began to continue what I had been wondering before I had been interrupted.

Who… who are they…

And who…

… Am I?...

* * *

In here, the Pope still talked a lot (I really don't know why. Probably because he's the only priest who knows a lot about magic), Leaf, Blaze, Earth, Hell and Storm talked a little, and of course there's Judgement.

How is it? Is it bad? Is it good? I humbly request for review. Thank you!

Even though it's already chapter 3, if any of you authors and readers out there read from ch 1, I also humbly request for review also... (My grammar sucks! I mean: chapter 3 is out, but for those who are new at reading this, please also review ch 1... Kinda like that. GAH!)


	4. Chapter 4: Judgment

For those who have reviewed:

**Dynewind**: Wahh! Thank you very much! Ahh... So that's what I was forgetting. "Immediately changed it"

**Purple Pallbearer**: I see... OO

**Sakura Hyuga:**

ch 2:Thank you very much! (for your review and your concerns) ^^

ch 3:BWAHAHAHAHA! I can't seem to stop laughing... XD. Ugh, my stomach...XCI. Thank you very much! Really? Ok (what to do know? OO hmm...). Is this chapter considered a Cliffhanger?! OO "shocked". I didn't mean it that way... Oh, and answering your question to: "were you one of the guests who reviewed my stories?", the answer is... YES!

**serenity1084**: Thank you very much!

I FORGOT. This fic (I think) will be **AU, **NEXT!

Editted by annaSSASSIN!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Judgement**

Blaze and Metal argued loudly, making my patience lower significantly. In the midst of their argument I heard the soft, almost indistinguishable noise of Sun groaning.

"Ngg…"

Both Metal and Blaze stop quarreling immediately, their eyes shifting to Sun like the rest of us. We all watched in quiet anticipation as his hand twitched and his body began to move slightly. He opened his blue eyes slowly.

"Sun, you've finally awoken! That's great!" Leaf sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes as he rushed to Suns side.

He had just regained consciousness, so it was understandable when he didn't react right away. He looked at us with his eyes- although there was no need to look to be able to see us- from left to right. Then he looked back at Leaf blankly.

_Something is off._

Sun answered Leaf's question in a quiet voice, "I'm fine… I think..."

I looked Sun, my heart clenched in worry. Even though Sun had finally awoken and the person that I saw now was definitely Sun, I felt as though I was looking at a completely different person… Usually in this situation he would definitely boast that he was feeling better and that there was no need to worry about him. His words were always filled with reassurance, even though I knew he would say those things to ease our worry. But his answer this time seemed... wrong...

_Don't tell me..._

"Do you feel anything different?" A childish voice said quietly, although it was more than loud enough to hear in this tense, unsure silence. I turned around to see the Pope standing in front of the door and scrutinizing Sun.

"W-Well no," Sun replied, looking just a little bit... confused?

_Again…_

"This is strange. Usually the affects of using Resurrection would show themselves immediately after use," The Pope mumbled to himself, brows drawn quizzically.

Blaze's self-restraint obviously cracked and he bellowed out, "What should we do then?!"

"You need to calm down, Knight-Captain Blaze," I remarked, trying my best to sound indifferent, even though I was the one who needed to calm down.

"Wha... Judge, don't tell me that you're not worried about Sun?!" Blaze shouted back. Well, he didn't really mean to shout. He was just loud.

"I am worried about Knight-Captain Sun, but you don't need to yell, Knight-Captain Blaze," I said simply while staring him straight in the eye.

Knowing his personality I knew that Blaze would want to rebuke me, but before he could say more I began to speak.

"What should we do then?" I asked, staring at the Pope questioningly.

The Pope said that he didn't feel anything was wrong with Sun and that he would examine Sun tomorrow. He then told us to let Sun rest and, after saying all of that, he left.

Storm was the first to comment, saying that we all should leave, all the while mumbling something to himself. In a stuttering voice Earth agreed that it would be best if we left, his comment mainly directed to Blaze and Leaf. If no one forced them to leave they really would not leave at all.

"B-But..." Leaf replied unsure, looking like he wanted to stay.

"You heard what the Pope said," Leaf looked to me when I began to speak, "He will examine Sun tomorrow. For the time being we should let him rest," I said matter-of-factly.

Leaf looked at Sun for a little while, still reluctant, but he finally nodded.

"Fine!" Blaze exclaimed. As he looked at Sun a mixture of worry and anger appeared on his face, "Sun, you better rest, okay?" He turned and scowled at me before taking large strides to the door.

"If you need help, call us, okay?" Leaf said kindly while holding Sun's hand.

One by one we left Sun's room. I was last to leave, closing the door quietly behind myself. While walking my memory replayed what happened earlier; what Sun just said, his expression, his movement. They were nothing like the Sun that I knew of.

I gritted my teeth, feeling useless.

I slowed my pace. The others didn't notice it, probably because my room were only one door away from Sun's. When I saw no one else I spun around and dashed towards Sun's room. I reached the room and opened the door. Sun was still there, in his bed.

My heart tore apart.

He didn't move, nor did he call my name, nor did he ask what I was doing here. He just sat there, looking at me blankly.

"Sun..." I walked closer, but he didn't say anything.

"Tell me the truth; what did you lose?" I asked tightly.

_What did I take from you?_

"I don't know," His response came, almost emotionless.

I raised my voice despite myself, "Don't lie to me!"

I could tell that he was lying. How severe must the price be that he wouldn't even tell me what it was?

"I said that I don't know!" He snapped, looking away from me.

His voice sounded distressed. Right now, he must be suffering too...

I moved closer and closer, feeling regret threaten to overwhelm. I reached forward, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry," I whispered as I held him tighter.

_It's all my fault. This is all my fault._

"I'm sorry," I kept whispering, breaking apart inside.

_Because of me you have lost another part of yourself._

"I'm so sorry," I had to fight back tears as I continued to whisper, voice cracking with emotion.  
I could apologize a hundred times.  
A thousand.  
A million.  
It would never be enough.  
It would never return what he had lost.

I didn't want to let go. I was afraid that if I did he would disappear from my grasp; never again would I see him, calling my name. Never again would he make that innocent face as he asked me to buy blueberry pies. Never again...

"I'm fine, really," He said quietly, snapping me out of my daze, "I really don't know what I lost. I don't feel different. You didn't see anything different about me either, right?"

I tensed, letting go of him and turning to look at him closely. It didn't shed any light on the matter; I had already known that there was nothing wrong with Sun's outer appearances. I shook my head.

"Then, I'm fine!" He smiled.

Is that smile fake or real?

"Sun..."

He suddenly yawned, lifting a hand to cover his mouth and saying in a tired voice, "My mind is still sluggish and I'm starting to feel sleepy..."

That sentence was his polite way of asking me to leave. He had already been sleeping for 5 days.

I looked at Sun, feeling a little bit of suspicion tug at me.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Can I not trust Sun?_

_He must have his own reasons for keeping this a secret._ At least, that's what I want to believe.

"Alright, you get some rest," I said softly. He nodded in reply.

I walked until I reached the front door, hand poised on the doorknob. Before I opened the door I looked back at Sun one more time. He was already in a sleeping position, his eyes closed. I turned the knob, and left the room, closing it firmly behind me.

Then I walked, my pace fast. Again my memory began to replay what had just happened, from the beginning until the end.

I slowed my pace, looking up and seeing that I had reached my room. I turned the knob and slowly entered my pitch-black room.

* * *

UWAAAAAAA... I wanted to cry but no tears came... UWAAAA...


	5. Chapter 5: Sun

I can't believe it! I write **4 **chapters and they have **4**8**44 **words. I even have **4 **of those who make my fictions favorites. On Monday, there are **44 **viewers and this morning I checked there's a total of **444 **views… Oh my God of Light. I just hope that this number doesn't represent anything…

On with the reply:

**Guest**: Thank you very much. I will!

**JJ: **Thank you very much!

**Shimo**: *Gasp* You're right! *Goes to fix*

**Dynewind**: You really think so? Thank you very much! Oh, and the reason I'm using AHEM instead of COUGH is because I followed the translating from PR!

**serenity1084**: Wahhh... It's a long one (second long to Sakura Hyuga). Thank you so very much!

**Sakura Hyuga**: I pity you-AHEM. If so, tada! Here it is! Before I get this account, I review both childish and spellcast under the name The Da and guest... Gomen... I forgot.

It seems everyone wants to know WHEN will the others (eleven holy knights) know that Sun loses his memories... Please be patients! GYAAAA! (I'm trying to create the suspense and drama, here, folks...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sun**

The truth is, as soon as I opened my eyes, I wanted to run away. I saw foreign people-I mean a lot of them. But thankfully, my sane part told me not to. I had just woken up that time and there were also eleven people in there-plus the one they called the Pope. But seriously, he's just a kid! As soon as I was running, they might stop me. One versus eleven? It was truly one-sided.

If I wanted to run away, then now would be my best chance. But the Pope said he would check up on me today. Tsk. I just have to bear with it after that, then.

They seemed to have known me, but I don't. Is this…

_Is this what they called amnesia? _

Surely that wasn't it. Usually, when people have amnesia, when they saw someone they now, something happened, like vague memories appeared all of a sudden or your heart skipped a beat or you got a feeling like "I think I have seen them before" kind of line. I didn't get any of that.

But why can't I remember my name, then? I think and think, but no answers came.

_This is so frustrating! Who am I, really? They all called me Sun, so for now my name will be Sun-but only for a while. _

_Maybe they had the wrong person. This other person may be likely have the same appearance as me...  
_

I stared at the ceiling. I have so many questions that pop out of my head. And as many as they appeared, they are also unanswered.

I need information.

_Groooowl. _

_But for now, I want to eat._

As if someone heard what I thought, there was a knock.

"Knight-captain Sun!"

Someone's calling _my_ name. I swiveled my head toward the door, but flinched suddenly. Why did I turn my head? I don't need to turn my head to see the door!

Why, did you ask? Because I can clearly "see" the person behind the door, although I don't know why, myself.

_Hmm… Is this some kind of ability?_

_But wait, he called me Knight-captain Sun. So, I'm a captain?_ I was stunned. So my position is the same as those Blaze, Leaf and Judgment… Don't tell me that all eleven people in my room yesterday were all Knight-captains?

"Knight-captain Sun!" His loud voice woke me from my thoughts.

What do I say in this kind of situation? Should I say "Who is it?" But he seemed to have known me as well. And it will be too weird if I ask him who he is if he has already known me, right?

"Come in"

After hearing my reply, he announced, "Yes, Captain, I'm coming in now."

_His figure is not bad_. I noticed that he carried a sword in his waist. _He must be a swordsman._

_But, now what?_ After he opened the door to come in, he just stood there.

I can only bet on this one sentence; "I'm hungry."

"Yes, Captain. Is there anything that you especially want to eat today?"

I replied, smiling. "Just the usual." _This should be good, right?_

He saluted me and was about to leave, but he suddenly stop and spun around to see me.

"Captain…"

"Yes?"

"…No, it's nothing. Sorry to bother you." And then he left.

_Did I say something strange?_

* * *

Hmm…

I stared

Hmm…

I kept staring…

"Nope!" The Pope finally said. "There's nothing wrong with Sun. His holy element is still strong."

_Should I be happy about this?_

_I know that the Pope will examine me today, but I didn't expect all of them to come here…_

_They are all staring at me_. My heart beats fast_. I just look at the Pope, then. _

I really don't know what to say. The Pope chanted something and as soon as he finished chanting, I saw myself, I mean _feel _myself surrounded by light. Thankfully, I was sitting in my bed. This way I can focus on only seeing the Pope and not looking at them.

"Let's go to the Training Ground, then"

"Training ground for what?" I asked suspiciously.

_What's with the sudden statement?_

So that I can see if your magic ability disappeared or not.

_Magic? _Although I was stunned, I put a sulking expression. The others didn't seem to notice.

_It seemed I can train my expression well._

"Change your clothes, we will wait outside."

_This is bad._ I thought to myself. I walked to what seem like a wardrobe. I opened them, picked-there's nothing to pick, actually. There's just three types of clothing;a cloak, a pair of pajamas and an absolutely gorgeous looking dress. You know what to pick! - the clothes and wear them; all this time I could not think anything besides _this is bad_.

Once the door was open, I saw ten people standing outside waiting for me. It seems the one with long hair and the one whose face was covered by his bangs were not here.

_What? Is that him?_ One moment he was there, and the next moment he disappeared.

_Don't tell me that he's a ghost?_

Calm down, myself. You're just hallucinating. Yes… It was just a hallucination…

"You're ready? Come then"

* * *

"Now, attack this dummy with any type of magic you want"

I stared at the dummy, not knowing what to do. After the Pope finished instructing me what to do, he walked to the left side and joined the others.

It was only me and the dummy.

While I was thinking what type of magic I want to attack that dummy with-and what magic actually is- someone shouted.

"Sun!" The person who shouted was knight-captain Blaze. _What the hell is he yelling for? to encourage me or something?_

Blaze… Fire…

An image of fire suddenly appeared in my mind. My hand started to feel hot. I closed my eyes, gathering _this fire _element in my hand; it started to get bigger and bigger. Then...

BWOOOOSH!

I opened my eyes-though it was just a waste of gesture-just in time to see the dummy was engulf by fire.

_wow. So I can do this "magic" after all._

I should be happy, but for some reason, I can't. I slowly withdrawn my hand and watch, as the dummy turned into dust by my fire magic. My mind's blank...

"Stop! STOP!" The Pope chanted something and suddenly, there was a large water coming from his hand. He then directed those waters to the fire and the fire started to disappear slowly, leaving a steam behind.

"You! He turned his head and growled at me."That was too much!"

I was flabbergasted. "I thought that you wanted to see if my magic disappeared or not"

"You only have to show your magic a little, that's all" He turned his face to where the dummy that had turned to ashes. " Thankfully, this is the training ground. So there's no broken goods"

_That's what you're worried about?_

"Well that's that, then. There's nothing wrong with your magic capabilities."

"Good! Then, if you'll excuse me." I turned around but then was stopped by the Pope. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room! I got something else that I wanted to do." And I left before he could say anything else.

I swiftly run to my room. The image of blazing fire still attached to my mind. When I finally arrived, I opened the door and took out a cloak.

"Time to collect some information"

* * *

I sat down by the edge of the central fountain. I looked left and right and finally found what I was looking for.

Far ahead of me, there were three ladies-each of them carrying groceries- chatting happily with each other.

If you want to know information, ask a woman, especially chatty woman cause woman, when they started talking, will never stop.

I walked closer to them and an octave higher said "Excuse me"

The three ladies stopped talking and looked at me suspiciously. "Y-yes?"

I began speaking "Please don't be so wary of me. I'm a traveler and I just got in this town. I don't know where the lodgings were, you see, and that was when a certain man helped me. He showed me the way, but before I wanted to thank him, he left. Later, I found out that he is called "Sun". Do any of you ladies know him?"

For some reason, I hate talking like this…

"Oh, you mean, the Sun knight?" One of the girls exclaimed.

"That must be it! There was no one else who would do something as kind as him." The other exclaimed.

"Don't you know that…"

I listened and listened as they talked about the Sun knight like they were preaching. The Sun Knight this, the Sun Knight that… Sometimes I say, "I see.", "Is that so?", "Really?" Or something similar. Finally someone said, "Look at the time, I must be going home now."

"You're right! Please excuse us."

I just smiled and waved them goodbye.

_That was exhausting…_

I continued like this for some time. In conclusion, the Sun knight is the benevolent spokesperson of the God of Light; he has the most dazzling smile, enchanting blue eyes and sparkling golden hair, fair skin- in short, he is a man that every woman wants to have. Only one word fits to describe: Perfect!

_You have got to be kidding me! I like to smile? Oh, please. I like to preach? When I talked to the first three gossiping ladies, I felt like puking._ But that's probably because at that time I talked something gibberish. And about my looks, well, I haven't exactly look at the mirror yet, so I don't know.

But still…

_ Groowwwwwlllllll!_

_Ugh, my stomach! _I looked at the sky _.Look at the time! It's already evening. No wonder I was so hungry! It was probably because I focus too much on collecting information that I forgot to eat lunch._

I better go back and let that… knight this morning to fetch me dinner.

I returned to what was supposed to be my room, feeling hungry and exhausted. I wanted that knight to fetch me dinner, but I don't know his name or where he is right now.

As I pondered, there was suddenly a knock and a loud scream. "Knight-captain Sun!"

_What luck! He's here!_

I happily said, "come in!"

He opened the door, but his face is pale. "What's wrong?" I abruptly asked.

"Knight-captain Sun, knight-captain Judgement is looking for you!"

_So? Why the pale face, then?_

"You left without telling anyone. Captain. So knight-captain Judge is furious."

_Eh?_

Just as he was finished speaking, there was suddenly a black figure behind him; it was knight-captain Judgement and he was really furious.

* * *

**T/N**:Finally finished. So sorry it took so long. I humbly request for review.


	6. Chapter 6: Adair

Finally! 21 reviews! I'm so happy right now. "sob". When it was just 19, I thought : only one more! only one more! I looked at my story stat: "gasp"how low! Must update.

I'm so sorry for the late update! =A=.. There was a RPG game called Lunar Legend, it's the first time I played an online game and somewhat become addicted. wahhh! Please forgive me!

Yesterday was my birthday. So I guess that this is my very own present...

Reply for those who review:

**serenity 1084**: wah! wah! wah! Thank you very much. Of course it wasn't just a normal amnesia!

**dynewind**: Adair's POV? haven't think about that. So here it is! (that's what making this update late). About Judgement and Roland, you will have to wait! Pink? KYAAAA "faints". I haven't think about that, but just thinking about it... KYAAAA "faints". Thank you so very much!

**Sakura Hyuga**: some things never change? *gasp*. So there's a lot of changes? Lucky you. I'm on a long vacation right now, so I rot on my house. Thank you very much!

**JJ**: Thank you very much! Banzai! Banzai! You're my 20th review! Forget about confining! Heck, Sun doesn't even know why.

Yuu: I'm sorry "sob" I promise I will update faster ! WAAAAAHHH!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

I wanted to go to the captain's room so that I can fetch his breakfast this morning. But when I turned in a corner, I saw knight-captain Metal, coming out of the captain's room.

"Knight-captain Metal!" I ran up to him.

"Yo! If it isn't Adair? He sneered as he approached.

I saluted him. "Why were you in knight-captain Sun's room? Is something wrong?"

"You can't go in."

I was confused. "Why?"

"Our Sun Knight has just become a sleeping beauty." He sneered while closing his eyes.

A sleeping beauty?

"Did something bad happen to the captain?" I yelled, understanding the meaning behind those words.

But before knight-captain Metal can answered, the door to the captain's door opened ones again and another person came out; it was knight-captain Moon.

With his chin jutted upwards, he said "I thought I hear a familiar voice; it was you."

"What happened to the captain?" I pressed on, determined to find the answer.

'You don't need to know"

"W-what" I was taken aback

_Of course I have to know. I'm his vice-captain!_

"And even if you do know, there was nothing you could do about it." He added.

That one really hurt. I stood rooted to the spot for a while. I clenched my fist, salute knight-captain Metal and knight-captain Moon and dejectedly leave.

In truth, even if there really was something wrong with Captain, there was nothing I could do about it.

_Sometimes Captain return to the Holy Temple with injuries_. My thought wonder.

Captain never really did assign me difficult tasks._ In the beginning, when I had first been chosen to assist the Sun Knight, the leader of the Holy Temple, I had been prepared to face all sorts of hardships and difficulties.  
_

I laughed bitterly. _But the Captain only ordered me to take care of trivial things, like to fetch breakfast, buy blueberry pies, beating dogs for him, ganging up on someone, handling paperwork…_

There was just one time when the entire Sun knight platoons-including me-were assigned to save the fat pig of a king from being killed by a death knight-Roland. That was, I thought, when I felt like I was doing what the Sun knight should be doing- exterminate undead creatures.

After that, for some reason,there has always a series of trouble going on around the Captain, like; The Son of the God of War coming to the Kingdom of forgotten Sound. I almost died back there if it wasn't for Elijah coming to the rescue and the Captain healing me.

After that incident solved, the captain was invited to become the groomsman for The Son of the God of War's marriage. I heard that the Captain had lost his sight, there...

I stopped

When I was informed that a swarm of undead creatures had appeared in Leaf Bud City,me and my platoon went and searched for the undead creatures. Half way through capturing them, I suddenly saw an arrow passed by in the sky. I ran to the origin of the arrow was; Ed and the others followed me. I was surprised to see Knight-Captain Hell, laying on the floor, hurt. It turns out that Knight-Captain Hell was Captain indisguise. He told me he can't see anything...

I gritted my teeth.

_Why am I so useless?_ If any of us is injured, Captain will be there to heal us; if something goes wrong, Captain will solve it. But if the Captain was hurt, Captain will pretend that he is fine and doesn't even tell anyone who hurt him...

_Captain... Even if it was just a little, can you not share your burden to me?_

* * *

"One more round!" Exclaimed one man

"L-Last round!" shouted another, almost out of breath.

By the time when the sun started to rise, the sun knights completed their final lap around the city. And even though most of them are tired, their training session wasn't over,so they can't rest just yet...

"Ouch!" Exclaimed one man, after his sword were knocked out of his hand and before he can say a word, a sword was being aimed at his neck. He gulped "A-adair"

Adair sigh; he sheathed his sword and while looking at his platoon, he said "you guys just continue your training." and then he left.

After Adair left, someone spoke up. "Adair seemed not in the mood for training these days."

"I wonder what happened to him. I didn't see the Captain either these past five days."

"Did something bad happened to the Captain?" someone asked.

"Impossible! Someone else might be, but not our Captain."

The Sun Knight platoon looked at the person who spoke who in return avoided meeting their gazes. "...maybe"

Unconsciously, all the member of the Sun knight platoon looked at the place where Adair has left.

* * *

Adair knocked on knight-captain Storm's room and waited patiently for the door to open. He knew that it was sometimes difficult for Knight-Captain Storm to reach the door because of the stacks of paperwork on floor.

"Good morning, knight-captain Storm" greeted Adair once the door was open.

Once knight-captain Storm knew that the person outside is Adair, he slammed the door open."Adair! Thank God of Light" exclaimed Storm Knight; he had dark bags under his eyes as usual. He disappeared into the room and appeared with a stack of papers. Adair took the stack of paperwork and just as Knight-captain Storm was about to go back to his room, Adair said "How is Captain?"

Knight-captain Storm stopped. "He's still asleep."

"I see..." I felt somewhat disappointed and left dejectedly.

After I left knight-captain Metal and Knight-captain Moon, I persistently asked knight-captain Storm what happened to the captain. At first, knight-captain Storm did not want to say anything, but after I urge him to tell me, knight-captain Storm finally gave in. He told me that the Captain had revived knight-captain Judgment and fainted due to exhaustion. About the price that the captain has to paid, it is not yet known and has to wait until the captain wake up.

_What did the captain loose this time?_

* * *

I read through the documents and only finished amending them in the evening, and then I brought all the documents back to Knight-Captain Storm. I knocked once again on knight-captain Storm's room and waited patiently for the door to open. However, even after some time, there was no sign of the door being open.

"Knight-captain Storm?" I opened the door warily only to find out that there was no one in the room.

_Where did he go to, I wonder? _I walked carefully to knight-captain Storm's room and placed the finished documents to a somewhat safe place, where there was an empty space on the table.

_Did Captain storm have urgent matters to take care of?_ As I pondered where knight-captain Storm is, I saw a holy knight running.

I stooped him in his tracks. "What happened?"

"Adair! W-well you see" He avoided my gaze, still trying to regain his breath.

"What happened?" I repeated the same question.

"Knight-captain Leaf said that knight-captain Sun has regained consciousness and wanted me to inform the other knight-captains. I just informed knight-captain Storm not to long ago. I-I don't know if I should tell you this, though"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others that you said this." I reassured him.

"Okay then. See you, Adair" I nodded as he left.

I spun around, walking a few steps, and when I saw nobody around, I ran towards the Captain's room.

Midway through, I suddenly though about the other twelve holy knights.

_Should I enter?The other knight-captains are probably in there already. B-but I also wanted to see the Captain..._

Confused between not going and going, I realized that my feet had carried me to a corner just before reaching the Captain's room. But just as I was about to take a step further, I heard the sound of a door opening; Knight-captain Judgement just get out from the Captain's room. He didn't seem to notice me and his expression...

_Tomorrow... Even though I know that the Captain will be angry at me, I will greet him in the morning._

I braced myself as I knocked and exclaimed, "Knight-Captain Sun!"

No answer, but of course because it's still early; not the usual time that Captain usually wakes up

"Knight-captain Sun!"

... "Come in."

I was stunned. I was used to Captain refusing to answer the door in the mornings. I was used to being told to shut up and go away and occasionally more colorful insults from my half-asleep captain.

I was not used to Captain's sudden answer. And I was not used to that note of authority in Captain's voice, especially in the morning.

"Yes, Captain, I'm coming in now."

When I entered, I saw that Captain has already wide awake, sitting on a bed; the blanket covered his lower body.

I saw the Captain; he was _whole;_ Captain's face, ears, hand. His legs? Thankfully it was still there cause I saw that it moved a little.

"I'm hungry."

"Yes, Captain. Is there anything that you especially want to eat today?"

"Just the usual." It was a simple, short answer.

I saluted the Captain but before I leave, I looked at my Captain.

"Captain..."

"Yes"

_Can Captain please tell me what Captain lose this time?_

I shook my head. "…No, it's nothing. Sorry to bother you, Captain."

* * *

"...The price for a complete Resurrection varies;any body parts missing, for instance; hair, finger, ears. Maybe the caster's voice, hearing, sense of touch, taste, smell. If not one of those, perhaps his memories or personality. I can't really say that because I have not perform Resurrection."

Hearing His Holiness the Pope say all the price of Resurrection made me speechless. Here I am, in His Holiness the Pope's study room; I wanted to know what the actual price for Resurrection, but I can't believe that the Pope explained to me from the very beginning.

"Is that all that you wanted to know about?" The Pope smile, although I can't see his expression under the veil._  
_

"Yes. Thank you very much, Your Holiness the Pope!" I saluted him.

When I was about to leave, the Pope suddenly asked "Adair, have you met Sun today?"

"Yes" I turn and face the Pope.

"Do you feel something strange about Sun?"

"No, not particularly"_ Should I tell the Pope?_

The Pope mumble something under his breath. He then said, "Alright, then. I'm sorry for taking your time."

"Not at all" I smiled and excused myself."

_If what His Holiness the Pope said is true, then Captain can lose..._

I shook my head hard, not daring to believe what I just thought. I looked at a window; clouds drifting over. _ Right! It's afternoon, now. Captain must be starving_. I tried to change the subject. I arrived to Captain's room and knocked.

"Knight-captain Sun! Knight-captain Sun!" But no answer came. I kept shouting but there was still no responds.

I turned the knob. "Knight-captain Sun! Please excuse me for barging in."

I looked at the empty room; Captain was gone.

_Where did Captain go to?_ Captain usually doesn't leave the room unless it was something urgent. Apart from the criminals that hasn't been found yet, there was nothing urgent left.

I tried asking some of the holy knights but they said they didn't see him.

_What am I worrying about? _I don't know why I searched for the Captain's whereabouts; Captain can take care of himself. But my heart's unsettled. The only way to stop this pounding heart was to find and see that the Captain was alright.

"Where is knight-captain Sun?" A deep voice drifted over.

I halted. This voice...

I was right. _It's knight-captain Judgement, and he's asking where my Captain is.  
_

"W-we don't know, knight-captain Judgement!" Exclaimed a holy knight, his face visibly pale.

Even when I can only saw his back, I certainly knew what kind of expression he was making right now.

Without even wasting another time, I started running in the opposite direction and pray to the God of Light that I can quickly find my Captain.

Even though I searched the holy temple, Captain was nowhere to be found.

_That means Captain is outside. It will be hard to find Captain, then. It will be risky, b-but I have to buy some time for the Captain until he comes back. _I gulped. I didn't know if captain Judgement can be deceived, though. Knight-captain Judgement most likely hasn't gone to Captain's room yet...

"Adair!" I spun around to see Ed running towards me. "Why are you sweating?"

"Ed" I panted "Have you seen Captain?"

Hearing that, he grinned. " I did, just now! I'm surprised to see that Captain was already conscious". Ed looked at me, pouting "Why didn't you tell me about it? We were worried too, you know?"

"Where is the Captain?" I sternly asked.

"I think he was going to his ro-"

"Thank you!" I dashed to Captain's room immediately.

"Hey!"

I knocked on Captain's door and shouted "Knight-captain Sun!"

_God of Light, please let Captain be behind this door._

"Come in!"

_Thank you!_

Seeing that my face pale, Captain asked, "What's wrong?"

"Knight-captain Sun, knight-captain Judgement is looking for you!"

I can tell from Captain's expression that he doesn't know what's the connection between Knight-captain Judgment looking for Captain with my pale face; i added "You left without telling anyone. Captain. So knight-captain Judge is furious."

But before I could say the next line, I felt a dangerous aura behind me.

It was already to late.

* * *

**A/N**:

After this, there will be one more POV. I don't know how to continue this. Please ramble on anything! What will happened to Sun Next? What will Judgement do? Will Sun be able to escape from Judge's wrath? Is Judgment really angry or just worry that Sun left? other than the twelve holy knights and the Pope, who know Grisia's name? Or each the other twelve holy knight's name?

This kind of sentences, really making me a headache...

Greet... Greet... Not what I had in mind

Inspiration came when I was reading "Invincible, that is the Legend" from Luchatia Rykatu.

Quote from LSK v2 extra

The words just keep getting longer and longer...


	7. Chapter 7: Judgement

Hello all! I'm so sorry (!) for the long break and hoped that you would still remember this fanfic that I brought to you!

First, the comments:

**serenity1084: thank you so very much! Regarding the twelve holy knight knowing Sun's memory loss. Yes, they will know, ****_sometime _****soon. I can't tell you when that "sometime" will come, though.**

**Dynewind: The Pope, you say... hmm... I will explain his actions in next POV, then! Angst... It maybe at first, but later... hehehe. You just got to read it to find out! Zero Distant Prayer? Already did! Thank you! It seems that you're the only person who read the A/N and give reply to it! Thank you very much!**

**Tyra Kinami: Thank you very much!**

**stefertheawsome: woow... Thank you very much! But please don't do with the "ehem" shit stuff... =_=;**

**Amiric: Thank you very much! And about other POVs? I will think about it!**

**Sakura Hyuga: wawawawawa. Thank you very much! ^A^**

**JJ: thank you very much ( altough it's already to late by now...). I planned to make it a little longer until all the twelve holy knights will know that Sun loses his memories.**

**Antoinette: Thank you very much! Waa... Lesus can't possibly killed Grisia (uso!?)**

**Freezeinwinter:Thank you very much! Altough you wrote it "Sub"... I confidently think it was supposed to be "Sun"**

**Willow121: Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Judgement's POV**

I don't know what the Pope was thinking.

After five days unconscious, Sun was finally awake. Either Sun had just woken up or I was just worried that I watched every detail of Sun, whether his expression or his body language, I don't know. How to say this? Sun wasn't Sun. I don't know if the other noticed it.

_Why didn't he do it yesterday?_ Knowing Pope's personality, what he could do today, he would have finish it that very day

_Does it have something to do with magic? But the Pope said there was nothing wrong with Sun's magic yesterday._

The Pope did not say what time he would check Sun today.

I thought for a while. I took my robe and put it on; spruce the end of my clothes, put my stoic face and walked into the Pope's study room .

To my surprised, except for Storm – poor him, he had to stayed up late doing Sun's documents- were present in the Pope's study room. After I opened the door, they all looked at me.

Leaf, as if reading my mind, saying, "Knight-Captain Judgment, you see... Although Pope said he would check Sun today, the Pope did not say what time he would check Sun. We ..."

We just want to see Sun while the Pope checked on him, that's all." Interrupts Earth.

"And for some reason, we all had the same thought" continued Leaf, looking to all his friends, smiling. But then Leaf looked at me with an apologetic look "I'm sorry if we disturb you"

They had the same thoughts as me ...

I stood there, looking at them one by one. Each of them concerned with Sun. Just like how Sun would be hurt if anyone of us were injured, we also going to get hurt if we see Sun injured.

Even though I know this is wrong, I smiled. _Sun, you really know how to make us worry._

"Judge…?"

"Well, then. Let's go!"

We are all shocked. The twelve holy knights simultaneously turns his head towards the Pope. Pope answered with the usual as she walked to the door "You're all already here, right? Well, with the exception of Storm, anyway"

"B-but, it's still too early."Stutter Leaf. "What if we interrupted Sun's sleep and then is angry at us?" He is indeed, as Sun has said- a good guy.

But the Pope said nonchalantly. "Then that's good right? Sun will be back to be how he should be."

"Eh…?"

At the Pope's word, I somewhat have a suspicion that he know something…

* * *

Leaf's warning was for naught.

When the Pope opened the door, Sun was already awake. He was sitting on his bed; half of his lower body was covered by cotton blanket, his right hand on top of his left hand. He first looked at me, and then he looked at The Pope.

The Pope took a step. "Well then, let's start!"

One by one the twelve holy knight entered Sun's room while The Pope chanting something. Sun didn't say anything, nor did he move from his bed. When he met our gazes, he turned his head and started looking at the Pope.

All the while, Sun didn't say anything.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with your magic, either!"

After he said that, all of us felt relieved. At least Sun's ability with his magic didn't disappeared. Still, though, Sun's expression remained stoic.

_Have Sun's emotion's been stolen? _My heart ache, until I remembered that Sun can still smile at me yesterday, unless that smile was fake…

"Let's go to the Training Ground, then" The Pope suddenly said that.

"Training ground for what?" Sun asked suspiciously.

I looked at the Pope.

Again, I can't seem to know what the motive behind his intentions was.

* * *

After Sun finished changing his clothes, we followed the Pope to the training ground. The Pope was in front, behind him was Sun and I and next to us and behind us were the others. The walk to the training ground was silent. We almost didn't talk at all. When someone passed us, he was baffled. It was strange to see the twelve holy knights walking together as if we were going to exterminate a ferocious demon king or something like that.

When we arrived, there was already someone in the center of the training ground.

No, not someone. it's "something"

In the center, there was a dummy made of straw. I looked at the Pope in bewilderment.

_Did the Pope plan this?_

When we arrived, The Pope instructed Sun to "hit" the dummy doll with any type of magic Sun preferred.

Sun in the center with the doll and we were at the side, watching.

Sun "stared" at the dummy for awhile until Blaze screaming his name. For what, I don't know. All of a sudden, I saw that fire element were gathered by his right hand; it became bigger and bigger. When it was almost the size of a globe, he took a step back, and lunged forward his right hand, releasing the fire that he held towards the dummy doll. In an instant, the dummy was engulfed in fire, smoke rising and the shadows of the dummy was seen turning into smithereens

We all gasped. While the other saw the fire, my eyes were fixated on Sun. The scenery was painted in red, like the color of blood. The image of fire reflected in his eyes. It was frightening...

"Stop!STOP!" The Pope rushed over and chanted some spells; water emerged and fell towards the fire; the fire slowly suppressed. The Pope looked completely livid. Nobody had seen the Pope this mad before.

_Leave it to Sun to make this happened._

"You! That was too much!"

"I thought that you wanted to see if my magic disappeared or not"

"You only have to show your magic a little, that's all" He turned his face to where the dummy that had turned to ashes. " Thankfully, this is the training ground. So there's no broken goods"

...

Sun announced to others that he was going to his room, doing something else to do.

The Pope shook his head and sigh. He walked a few steps forward and stood in front of us. Even though he was shrouded in gauze, I can see that he put on a serious face as he said, "We need to talk"

* * *

Eleven knights and one Pope sat at the long table, worried looks showed in each of their faces.

The Pope started saying, "Did any one of you noticed anything strange with Sun, anything _different_?"

_So The Pope indeed know that something was different with Sun._

All of the knights in the room, with the exception of Judgement and the Pope, looked astonished, looking left at right at the people who sat next to each other.

Hell started "He is shy, I think"

Earth looked at Hell, flabbergasted "W-what?"

He continued, "At the time the Pope examined him, when Sun looked at us, he immediately turned back at the Pope"

"... Anything else?"

"I-I think" Leaf stutter, the others stared" When the Pope examined Sun, Sun didn't try to stop him. When Sun was hurt, he would lie, telling that it's not hurt and... he's always like that. B-but" his voice trailed of.

The Pope turned his head toward me and said "What do you think, Knight-captain Judgement"

"What knight-captain Hell and knight-captain Leaf were true, I also think that there were something wrong with knight-captain Sun." It maybe have something to do with his emotions or personality"

"So Sun lose his emotions?" bellowed blaze.

I said nonchalantly, "Calm down, knight-captain Blaze. If that were true, he would not be able to be angry at the Pope back then" I shifted my eyes at Leaf. "Leaf, when Sun revived you, do you have a side-effect?"

Leaf was surprised to hear my question. "Well, not exactly." Leaf tried hard to think "...Except that after I had been revived, I can look at objects further than before"

I nodded in understanding. _If Leaf gained superhuman eyesight in return for Sun's blindness, what did I gained?_

Earth commented in a serious face; " Seriously, why can't he tell us? Are we that hard to trust?"

Hearing Earth said that, all of our faces became grim.

"From today on, seeing that we don't know what The God of Light take from Sun and Sun probably will not tell you what it is that he had lost, I want you to act as usual, all the while see if there was something strange with the Sun" said His Holiness the Pope. The Pope stand"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to take care of" He left the conference room, robes billowing.

* * *

We talked for another hour or so in the conference room. Each of them gave a short report about something or another. I listened and nodded.

"Those two criminals must be really smart to have escaped the Judge's complex" Storm said in the middle of informing us about the escaped criminals.

My face grim. To actually think they're whereabouts are still unknown even after the search party has already been mobilized.

"That is all." I ended the meeting and prepared to patrol. I returned to my room and fetch my Divine Judgement Sword. When I got out, I thought about the person next dorm. My gaze shifted to the direction where Sun's room is.

_Should I visit him?_

I heard footsteps towards me; it was Vidar. He saluted me and I nodded.

_Maybe later_

* * *

"The Judgment Knight is here, hurry up and leave…"

"He's here! W-we should stop fighting, f-for now"

"I-Is he going to exposed me from flirting?"

Their voices drifted over. I'm already used to this. Every time I do a patrol, they're face became pale and whenever I looked at them, they instantly looked away and retreated a few steps.

I planned my knights to patrol from Leaf Bud city to the outskirts if I have time. I observed my surroundings; there were a lot of people going around. a couple holding hands, friends chatting and not to far from the fountain, there were three ladies with groceries talking with a cloaked wanderer. Nothing unusual happened here so I continued my patrol. The outskirts pretty much deserted and the people were less few than in the city. I looked for clues for where those criminals hiding, but they were nowhere to be found.

The sun started to set. With nothing else to do, I ended my patrol and headed back to the temple. On my way way back, I still saw the three ladies talking to the cloak person. For some reason, I know that cloaked person. I narrowed my eyes while heading back. Do I know him? From that person's posture, I know that I'm familiar with that person.

I reached the hallway of the temple corridor, still thinking who that cloaked person was until I heard someone spoke not to far from me.

"You know, I heard Adair was running in the holy temple."

"Adair? Why?"

The knight curled up in a thinking position, "I think he was searching for his Captain. I don't know why, though. Isn't Knight-captain Sun still resting?"

I was shocked._ He was gone?_

"Eh? But I just saw him this morning._"_

_"_What?"

"Yeah, I saw knight-captain Sun going out with some grey clothes in his hand."

The knight made an "oh" sound, "I feel sorry for him"

Before the other knight saying that he agreed with him, I asked, with ice cold tone "Where is knight-captain Sun?". I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

The moment they know who said that, their face became deadly pale.

I repeated the same question "Where is knight-captain Sun?"

"W-we don't know, knight-captain Judgement!" Exclaimed the knight who knows that Sun went out.

Suddenly, I felt a presence. I looked back and saw Adair's retreating figure.

Without waiting, I spun around and dashed towards Adair.

_Adair heard what I said at those two knight. If that cloak person is really "him" and Adair didn't know about it, he would probably searched the temple for Sun. On his way to searched, he found me asking the two knight the whereabouts of Sun. Seeing how frantic he is, he ran._

_He ran to Sun's room in hope that Sun is in there and can deny that he didn't got out of his room._

I slowed my steps and change direction to Sun's room. Oh how right, I was. Adair was already in front of the opened room. I slowed my steps, walking towards Adair until I stopped, right behind him.

_Sun, you'd better explain yourself!_

* * *

**So? How was it? So sorry for the long break! I humbly request for reviews!**

**If there was any (and I know it would be MANY) grammar mistakes, please forgive me...**


	8. Chapter 8: Pope

**Thank you all for still sticking and read my fanfic! I have read your reviews and they are all wonderful! Someone reviewed that the story progresses to slow. Well, I meant to do that! I want to do some more chapters,( minimal 3 chapter, max I don't know) before all the twelve holy knight knew that Sun's memory is lost.**

** By the way, didn't you notice about THE CRIMINALS?! They are not some minor characters, I will tell you that!  
**

**For those who have reviewed (and to avoid making more spoiler about my fanfic):**

**Dynewind: Thank you very much! I revived! B-but I didn't tell you that in Judge's POV, so here's Pope's POV... The story progressed to slow? I planned it to be slow! It would be (If I can make it) 10-20 chapters long! uwaaaaa,,, sob...**

**Sakura Hyugga: thank you very much! grammar mistakes... you're right! +Goes to fix+**

**stefertheawsome: +gasp+ thank you very much! After this, I'll be making Sun's POV!**

**Shimo: YOU'RE DEAD RIGHT! Thank you very much! You're the first person (I think) that made this kind of comment.**

**yuki no tsuki: from chapter 1! wow. Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pope's POV**

I wonder what day is the most tiring day. Is it today? Yesterday? Or is it six days ago?

Six days ago, Hell brought along a dying Judgement; the remaining holy knights followed after that. I put down my quill pen and said, "Put Judgement down. Someone or two go to Sun's room immediately and tell him what happened" I said that we need two because I know that Sun was sleeping soundly and in order to haste time, the two can carry him. I saw that Stone and Metal sprinting their way leaving my study room. I knelt down beside Judgement and inspect him. Then later, I frowned.

_Darn, he's dead. _

I just hope that Sun would not be angry at me when he arrived that time. But I was wrong.

He roared at me, "Pope, what are you doing? Hurry up and perform Ultimate Heal on him."

I lifted my head to look at him and then said a little blankly, "Ultimate Heal? But by the time I got to him, he already had no remaining signs of life."

Long-story short Sun was going to perform Resurrection on him and asked me to help him draw the magic circle. Because I felt pity towards Sun because he had lost his holy knight, and it's my first time seeing a complete resurrection, I nodded and took a box out from the bookcase. It was a box of magic gemstones ground into a fine powder and was the best material to use for drawing magic circles.

I knelt to the ground and started drawing magic circle, while hearing conversations between Sun, Leaf, Blaze and Metal. They even got into a fight! Geez.

In the end, Judgement was revived. Even though we should be relieved for that, Sun immediately fainted.

Yesterday, Sun wake up.

The first thing he said to Leaf after he asked Sun whether he was alright or not was;

"I'm fine… I think"

_Now, that was wrong._

"Do you feel anything different?" Is what I asked.

"W-well no, actually."

_What? No bark? No, "I'm fine", "you guys worry too much" or something along those lines?_

"This is strange. Immediate side effects usually occur shortly after reviving someone" I know that well. And as the one who had performed Resurrection, obviously he know that too.

"What does this mean, Pope?"asked Hell.

I looked at him and then said. "hmm... I don't see anything different, I also can sensed his magic-and it is still there- There was also no changes to him..."

"But for now, it is best that all of you leave and let Sun rest. I will check his condition again...

_Darn you, Sun. Don't you give me trouble!_

...tomorrow."

I instantly leaved Sun's room, clearly regretting what I just said a moment ago. If it weren't for Sun who is ' and I who is proficient in magic I really don't want to do this.

_Damn you Sun! You just wait and see; sooner or later I'm going to make you pay for this!_

This morning, I was sitting in my study room when I heard the sound of loud footsteps that were drawing nearer and nearer, I also heard loud noises.

"Blaze don't!"

"Ugh it's still morning!"

"Why do I have to wake up for this?"

"Oh shut up will you! Do you care about Sun or not?"

"OF course I do! We all do! B-but it's still to early.."

"The sooner the better... We're here!

"Alright! I'll knock! I'll knock!"

"Why do we have to knock? Argh! What are you guys doing?"

"Leaf, hurry and knock! OR else he's going to destroy the door!"

"Ah! Let me go! Let me..."

Leaf knocked the door twice. I put down my quill pen and said helplessly, "Come in."

_Thank goodness they stopped Blaze from destroying my door._

One by one the Twelve Holy knight-I should said ten, because Judgement and Storm weren't here- started to enter the study hall. Leaf looked worried, Blaze looked angry because he didn't get the chance to broke my door, earth and stone looked relieved and the other looked calm.

All of them waited until Blaze stopped grumbling. After the last person entered the room, each of them revealed a serious expression. I felt a headache coming. I sighed as I said, "Do you have something to consult to me as you all come here?"_ Even tough I know that they came here because of Sun._

Leaf represent all of the ten holy knights to speak. He said that they all wanted to see Sun when I checked on him today.

_I'm just checking on him, it's not even real. Why do they care? Ah, don't tell me. I already know it. _I sighed again.

When I was about to said something, I heard another knock.

_Who is it, this time?_ "Please come in."

The door opened and Judgment came in. As Leaf explained why they were here, I sighed again.

"Well, then. Let's go!". When I said that, they all looked baffled.

_What's the point for dismissing them if all of them were here?_

Leaf stuttered."B-but, it's still too if we interrupted Sun's sleep and then is angry at us?"

I said indifferently. "Then that's good right? Sun will be back to be how he should be."

_It should be! Or I'm the one who's going to be doomed._

* * *

Even when we arrived at his room and when I checked his condition, he showed no sign of emotions. What surprised me that he was able to woke up this early. Judgement once told me that the probability of Sun waking up early is almost zero. But that's none of my concern; I will leave that to Judgement._  
_

_Show some emotions, damn it! If the price you had to pay is losing your emotion, what will the citizen think? The perfect Sun Knight, full of smile, becoming and emotionless person. They will change religions! God of Light, that would be to cruel!_

"Let's go to the Training Ground, then"

"Training ground for what?" Sun asked suspiciously.

"So that I can see if your magic ability disappeared or not." I was acting all smug on the outside but in the inside I felt relieved.

_Ah! I was wrong_. _I'm sorry, God of Light, I misunderstood you._

_But the strange thing is, Sun didn't fight back. Sun, if you really don't want to tell anyone what you had to pay in order to revive Judgement; as long you can maintain the Church, don't drag me in on this!_

"...You're ready? Come then"

* * *

For some reason, I kept cursing Sun.

Not only did he not retort to what I said, he even destroy the dummy that I prepared with fire element! Fire element, I tell you! And a big one! The flames was so big that I was afraid people will come and see what was happening!

"Stop!STOP!" I bellowed, chanting water element spells and let it clean away the fire.

He was flabbergasted as he said, "I thought that you wanted to see if my magic disappeared or not"

_Can't even imagined the last time he was flabbergasted._

In the end, he said he was going to his room doing something, whatever that is. I shook my head and sighed.

_How many times have I sigh today?_

I turn around and walked towards the holy knight, saying that we need to talk. In the meeting room, I lead the meeting, started it with a simple question, "Did any one of you noticed anything strange with Sun, anything _different_?"

Then one by one started to talked about Sun's odd behavior. Started with Hell, Leaf, Judgment and then Earth. Finally, I said,

"From today on, seeing that we don't know what The God of Light take from Sun and Sun probably will not tell you what it is that he had lost, I want you to act as usual, all the while see if there was something strange with the Sun" said His Holiness the Pope. The Pope stand"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to take care of"

When I said I have another matter to take care of, I do have matter to take care of! I can finally get back to my study room and finish what I was doing.

However, I spoke too soon.

When it was afternoon, Adair came in, asking to me about the price of Resurrection. I frowned

_Besides Judgement, the person who know Sun the best is Adair, right? If it's Adair, I'm sure he will know if something is wrong with his captain. But he's not a mage and even if I tell him about the price of performing resurrection, he would not understand at all_. I _sighed_ again.

I really wanted to shout to Sun, giving him difficult problems and teases him! Let see if he likes that!

This is the last time I'm going to explain to somebody! If Adair or _any_ person asks again, I'll make him see the God of Light himself! Of course part of me was just exaggerating. If the person whom I would **** to meet the God of Light is one of the Twelve Holy Knight, the one who is going to be killed is me as Sun had warned me before.

Thus, I started to speech a long winded speech about Resurrection from A-Z. Seeing Adair's expression made me want to chuckle.

"...The price for a complete Resurrection varies;any body parts missing, for instance; hair, finger, ears. Maybe the caster's voice, hearing, sense of touch, taste, smell. If not one of those, perhaps his memories or personality. I can't really say that because I have not perform Resurrection."

_That part is true. I am not like Sun who can do magic on a whim! Just thinking of how Sun can perform a complete Resurrection one of four attempts already making me jealous. _

"Is that all that you wanted to know about?" I smiled._  
_

When I was about to leave, the Pope suddenly asked "Adair, have you met Sun today?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel something strange about Sun?"

"No, not particularly"_ He seems contemplating for awhile. When you meant by "particularly", that means there's something, right?_

"Alright, then. I'm sorry for taking your time."

When Adair leaved the room, I thought to myself.

Am I the Pope, or a baby-sitter? And the one who needed to be baby-sit is Sun. I shook my head one more time and headed back to my chair and finished what I was supposed to do.

* * *

**A/N:I planned to make this chapter short, but some reason it became long...**

**I humbly request for reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sun

**A/N: First of all, this chapter will be very very short. Why? Because the next and so-on chapter will be more serious! ( I hope I can make it... gyaaaa)**

**Second of all, I will go to college starting 11th of September and I hereby announced that I will update it AT LEAST once a week, between Saturday or Sunday. So sorry!**

* * *

**Third, it's time for the reviews:**

**Dynewind: At last! You understand about my sch- brilliant plot! Neo appeared with **** ***? You mean Al******? WAHAHAHAHA. Taking account into Roland's POV. About Neo and Pink... I must find any connection with my plot then. About the criminals... BWAHAHAHA ( so sorry =_= I'm really a lunatic) GYA-HA! Thank you for pointing that out!**

**Sakura Hyuga: Thank you very much! I can say the same to you! Please update soon! UWAAH. That is so-motivates me =;A;=!**

**stefertheaswome: the Pope just doesn't care? Of course he doesn't care (I'm being to cruel, am I?) Thank you very much!**

enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sun's POV**

As soon as that knight who brought me breakfast saw who was _lurking_ behind him, his eyes widened. He stuttered while saying "K-knight-captain Judgement...", while the other party looked at me in a complete rage. When I saw those pair of murderous eyes-he's not going to murder me, is it?- my heart started to thump loudly.

Heart, stop thumping already!_ I don't know him, so why should I be scared? I just went out for a little bit. Okay, it's not a little bit, but why is he angry?_

_He is just... somebody._

My eyes widened. For some reason, when I saw his eyes, even though his eyes were murderous, there was something else... What was it?

Judgement took two steps past the knight. The knight was unsure of what to do, he was still standing there, rooted to the spot. He wanted to say something but he can't. Why? Because after Judgement walked, he slammed the door closed and he didn't even forgot to locked it. The Knight, realized what had happened, banged the door while yelling "K-knight Captain Judgement, please listen to me! Knight-Captain Sun..." But Judgement completely ignored him and started to walk closer and closer to me. I gulped.

"Where were you?" his tone was as cold as ice, I tell you! And to top it off, his eyes were telling me, _you can't lie to me. _Is he interrogating me or something?

"I was just outside, that's all" I shifted my gaze. And even though I did that, I can very well see him, his expression, I mean.

"What were you doing outside?" He narrowed his eyes ever-so dangerously.

_What's the best answer to this question? "_I was just taking a stroll. Five days of sleeping was making my limb stiff."

He was silent for some time. I guess when that knight asked me this morning was right. So my answer this time was wrong? It couldn't be! Wait, he's the Judge knight; so he can judge whether I was saying is true or not? If that's true, then he knows that I'm lying? waaaaaa.

I prayed silently in my heart that my guessed were correct. As minutes passed, he suddenly said, "Why can't you tell me?"

_Eh? _

The expression on his face looked almost guilty and regretful. "What price-"

_That again?! Why is that since I woke up, he asked the same thing over and over again? It irritates me! _I felt my anger rising higher and higher. _The reason that all of those knights came this morning can't be because of that, right? The reason that they had pitiable look..._

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

_Shut up!_

"Grisia!"

_Shut up!_

I rose from the bed and clenched my fists, looked at Judgement with rage and yelled, "Even if you do know about what it is that I have lost, what can you do about it? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

He froze and I felt out of breath when I finished. My chest heaved furiously. The only sound that can be heard is me gasping for air; the loud banging sound from outside had stopped. Seeing that Judgement was not going to leave, I went back to my bed. Only after I pulled my blanket to my shoulder and turn my back on him did I say, "I'm going to rest."

Even if I couldn't see with my eyes, I can "see" that he gritted his teeth, clenching his fist and trembling. He sharply turned around and left. He asked, what it is that I have lost. I, too, want to know what it is that I had lost. It seems important.

_Why does he care? Why do they care?_

I buried myself into the pillows.

_Someone please..._

_Tell me who I am_

* * *

**I humbly request for reviews!**

**Oh, and one more thing. From today onwards, I stop playing those online games! My eyes going to pop if I played it everyday till midnight. I got to study too, you know! ( And now there's a lot of time to write my fanfic! YUHUU)**

**Is this chapter short? I really don't know.**


	10. The Darkness that lurks within (part 1)

**I need BETA, somebody! I'm so sorry that this fic is super short! I really am! Darn my lack of grammar! I envy the people who can write metaphors so easily like closing and opening their eyes. (Is that right?)**

**For distracting myself for my helplessness( Waaa my head. I don't know what I'm writing anymore... lalala), time for reviews!**

**yuki no tsuki: Thank you very much! waaaa... me too! I kinda hate writing that because Lesus was hurt so much by what Sun said. UWAA! =A= When will he know it? it's still a long... way.**

**stefertheawsome: I already warned you it would be short! But, thank you very much!**

**ShiroAkari: really? really!? (Eyes gleaming) uwaaa uwaaa uwaaa Thank you so very much!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Word count: 301 (oh my gosh! I over-plus 1 word)... EHEM.**

**Chapter 10: The darkness that lurks within (part 1)**

A heavy moon hung in the sky and lit up the stars with light. Everyone has fallen into a deep sleep, after they have finished their activities. There were no people on the streets, only the sound of winds and crickets to be heard.

In the alley, two figures appeared, running. They breathed heavily and have been running for hours. But no matter how tired they are, the two figures didn't dare to stop.

One of the figures was slim, a small dagger hung by his waist. While this figure is slim, the other was the opposite, the figure had a well-built body, a scar appeared on his left eye. Both their clothes a mess. Traces of blood was seen on their back and on their hands, as if they had been tortured before. No matter if they were in pain or out of breath, they won't stop.

The two figures stopped, only to checked their surroundings and make sure that nobody followed them. Looking back and front, left and right. When they were sure no one was following them, the two figures ran again. Puddle splashed, two pair of footsteps were heard. The building slowly turned into trees and the trees slowly turned into bare land. No one knows what happened.

Every time they got nearer and nearer to their destination they could not help but to smile that stretch from ear to ear, eyes glinting dangerously under the moonlight. This was what they were running for, this was what they want the most. None can stop them; none can catch them, ever again. The wind flew pass them. How many years have they not fell the wind? How many years they dream of sunlight?

There was only one thing that crossed their minds.

_We're free!_

* * *

**I need BETA!**_  
_

**And... I humbly request for reviews. Let's just hope that the second part isn't going to be short.**


	11. Ice are meant to be cold

**UGYA! I swear that I'm still alive! For those out there. The third semester really tiring me out. I even broke the record of "sleeping only 30 minutes" to "Not sleep at all for the whole day" Are you kidding me! I could die if this keeps up. I am now in a 2 days vacation. While doing this fic, I also paid my debt of lack of sleep and paid it yesterday. hmm...hmm... OK. The first till second (or is it third) have been beta by annaSSASSIN! *Claps hand* enjoy!**

**annaSSASSIN:** thank you very much. I will still keep the progress slow though. Hope you don't mind.

**Sakura** **Hyugga**: I'm not saying that you are! I just started college too, actually. uwaaaa... I just hope that people still remember this fic.

**Dynewind**: I still don't know whom you're talking about. But if it's a spoiler, don't tell me! I'm not listening! uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa... thank you very much!

**yuki no tsuki**: uwaaaaa. so sorry. I really can't put into details what I had formed in my mind. sob. this chapter will be longer then!

**Shimo**: wow. what an imagination you have there... Thank you very much!

**Amiric**: Of course I chose B! I really don't like faster plot progress, especially if that was a good story! Suprise? hehehe, you just have to wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

I yelled with all my might yesterday night. Who cares if anyone listened!? I am Knight-captain Sun! If anyone came and complained, I'll be sure to remember his face and let him fell my fury!

"DARN YOU ALL!", "STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE PITIABLE EYES!" and many more colorful insults.I can't possibly tell you all, can I? If I tell anymore, I'm afraid I will taint many innocent souls!

Anyway, after successfully and breath-ta kingly screamed from the bottom of my lungs, I yelled at the person who is still outside _my_ door. "What are you still doing outside for? Get in!"

The knight was so surprised that he stuttered "Y-yes, Captain!" After the knight close the door, he saluted me. _Don't look at me with those eyes! _Impatiently I said, "Bring me my dinner..." I rolled my eyes at him-I really don't understand why I did that in the first place- "...and after you can go do your work. You don't need to come back."

"... Understood, Captain"

* * *

I woke up this morning, felling drowsy and somehow noticed that it was almost noon. I was planing to gather info from the morning market. What? Why the market, you said? Of course, because it was full of woman buying groceries! The market was crowded in the morning, woman bid the price, yada yada. You know what I mean, right? I grumbled to myself. How can my limbs tired? It was fine yesterday.

I was waiting for something to happen. I was waiting

waiting

to sigh

What? Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm in a predicament here; I don't know who I am, where I am, why I am here, who they are, how do they seemed to know me; how can I not sigh?

And to add it up, I don't know my own body. Mind you, I didn't mean it _that_ way. I mean that there's a lot of holy element in my body! There's much more than the other twelve holy knights. But what's this tiny black tiny mixed in it?

No answer came. As suspected. I wanted to sigh but couldn't.

Seeing that there's nothing else I could do in here-namely, my room- I got out of my bed and started changing. _Should I bring my cloak?_ I pondered.

_Where were you?_

My heart suddenly ached as I recalled yesterday's past. That time when we bicker. Why do I need to be scared of him? I tried to bring my cloak, but just as I was about to take it, a shiver shill down my spine. I looked at the cloak, struggling between not to take it or take it.

In the end, I didn't take it. I left the room hurriedly so not to made a regret feeling over a cloak.

_Hmm... Where do I go from here?_ I walked randomly and when some knights saw me, they saluted me. As what the other woman told me that I had to smile, I smiled. For once, I felt pleasure. _I don't know who I am, but when others see me, they respected and saluted me. _It really brightened my mood.

As I walked, I sensed someone familiar.

This element, _that _knight! Just thinking about that knight made want to eat food right now. Even though he's a guy, he always made delicious food.

Even the food yesterday still lingers in my mouth. I reflexively lick my lips.

I was about to ran and making him fetch food for me when I suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday.

_I was in a big uproar. Ugh. How should I deal with him? Say sorry? Or still displayed an angry expression?_

When he saw me, the knight ran up to me and saluted, "Knight Captain, Sun!"

_Ahh... Seeing by his expression, I reckoned he didn't mind about yesterday's uproar._

"The God of Light wishes that every child is well-fed, for the God of Light irrigates every inch of the earth under His gaze so as to not let his children suffer from starvation", I said while smiling from ear to ear

_I want my breakfast! Give me my breakfast! If it weren't for the ladies that said the Sun knight preaching everything and saying the God of Light in every sentences, I will directly ask for my food right now! I don't even know what I'm saying..._

"Yes Captain! Does Captain has any particular food that you wanted this morning?"

_He understand what I said! This Sun Knight must have a good eye for picking this knight. How hard it must be for someone to decipher what the Sun Knight's blabbering speech about but this guy made it so easy. And why is it that he is happy all of a sudden?  
_

"Even though we are blessed with the God of Light's blessings, we must not be picky about food and must be grateful for what is provided by the earth."

_I wanted something different. But even I don't know what my favorite food is. Thus, as long as I'm still eating wonderful food, I am contempt with yesterday's lunch._

"Yes, Captain. I'll prepare them immediately!" Like a man who have found an answer in the darkness; that is what I am looking right now. I saw his retreating back, his feet light and he's even smiling!

_Is it something that I said?_

"Sun!"

I stopped walking. _This element..._ I turned around to see a man who was void of all emotion. With his cold look, he almost looked the same as Judgement. He must be Knight-captain Ice. Why do I said that, you say? Because I could clearly "see" his very strong Ice element! Some of the knight-captain's name have elemental names on it. For example; knight-captain Blaze, because of his name, has a strong fire element in his body. So I reckon it's the same with this guy.

"The harsh God of Light has punished you do to your infidelity to Him."

_Punished? Is he implying about the thing that I lost-whatever that is- that everyone kept talking about?_

"By the benevolence of the God of Light's kindness, Sun is now fine."

He stand motionless for some time until all of a sudden, I felt that his ice element had started to gather around him.

_Whoa, he's going to attack!_ I kept my smiling face on the outside but on the inside I had already started gathering element, ready to attack him back. I was mentally prepared of being attacked or whacked with Ice magic but what I didn't know was _with what_ I was going to be attacked with.

I just stood there, dumbstruck.

"The harsh God of Light will punish you for lack of loyalty " And he left without saying anything else

Wha...

What just happened?

On my head there was a bowl. Before he left, he "attack" me with ice magic, sending a huge pile of shaved ice hurtling my way, landing squarely on my head, face, body, and the bowl in my head… I spaced out for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. A bowl and shaved ice... Is he trying to give me dessert? If that is true, what a really odd way to give it to me...

With a bowl of shaved-ice in my hand and a promising good food waiting to be delivered, I went back to my room.

* * *

I returned to my room once more. When I opened the door, I felt a familiar presence; the familiar smell of the room; the same layout of the room, even when I put my hand on the knob, it has a familiar feeling into it. I put the shaved-ice in the table and opened the window; fresh air whisk my face. The bright sun made my face warm. All of it was nostalgic. It felt _right_.

So if it felt right, why am I troubled? Why am I doing this, exactly?

_Searching for information about the Sun Knight; who he is, how is he behaved, what's he like, his relationship with other._

As I pondered, I walked to the drawer; I snatched a trouser and a matching shirt; a towel was placed beside the clothes. _How he was dressed, his speech patterned. _I entered the bathroom and undid my clothes. I just tossed them outside and started showering.

_People loves the Sun Knight. Even his companions love the Sun Knight_

I tilted my head; face got splashed by the pouring water.

_Am I the really the Sun knight? Then why don't I remember anything? But something's not quite right. Even though I don't know what that is. I acted as this "Sun" doing everything that I heard he does. If I stopped acting, will things change? If I confessed to everyone that I am not the Sun knight, how will they're reaction be?  
_

_If I am not the Sun Knight, then who am I, exactly? _

_A person without identity. A person without friends. A person without anything._

I gritted my teeth

_Scary_

_Scary_

Words formed inside my head, my jaw opened but I closed it back, looking at the poured water from the shower that seemed to shower endlessly. The sound from the shower seemed so distant.

I closed my eyes, sounds of people could be heard.

_Knight-Captain Sun_

_Sun-Knight_

_Captain_

_Grisia_

I turned the shower knob off and cleaned myself; hair fluttering as I shook my head a little. I wrap my lower half and gone outside, still soaked.

When I came out, I realized the shaved-ice have already melted. I forgot to close the window and the shaved-ice turned into water. I had no other choice but to threw it away. The ants would come if that happens.

_Just like this, will I also be thrown if I told them I don't know who they are?_

* * *

**I'm thinking... I still keep this fic at 1000 or so words I want to go beyond but too lazy to do it... AHHHHHH.**_  
_


	12. The Whole continent knows

**Sakura-Hyuga: I know, I know, I know! How I wish I'm proficient in grammar! I really wished I could explore all the imagination I have in mind!**

**yuki no tsuki: ! I see... Gotta re-read that part...**

**Freezeinwinter: Of course Sun is good at pretense. Yes, we're free!**

**annaSSASSIN: I know *sob* I felt like dying right now... NOOO!**

**Dynewind: Thank you very much! Shower? Really? My inspiration came from the manga where Sun took a bath to skin his whitening mask.**

**This fic hurts me...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

_The Sun Knight, the head of the Twelve Holy Knights and leader of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. Has a radiant smile, a flawless personality, and a benevolent heart that will always forgive others._

Wow. So I'm a leader?! That's cool. But what's with the "good,warm-hearted" faction stuffs? Mold them into one so I could be the only leader!

_The storm knight has long, blue hair. He represents freedom, as such, when it's something that has even the slightest connection to "freedom", he will have to get involved. and as long as there's a woman. He'll wink at her._

Firstly, I can't see color. Secondly, even though it is said that the Storm Knight is a footloose guy, why does he always have a mountain of paper in his eyes? It's like, he lives only to do paperwork! That's not "freedom" at all!

_The earth knight is the Sun's knight best friend. He is honest, loyal and gentle. He always stutter when saying something_

The other day when Ice asked me to hand over chocolates to everyone because I didn't know what else to do, I saw him with another woman, in a position, ready to kiss a girl. In the end I smiled, put the chocolate bag at the nearest table and closed the door... He's a womanizer, I tell you!

_The leaf knight is a good person._

I was first surprised by the same thing that every person told me, but later that was proven to be right. Everyday when he passed by he looked at me with worried look. "Are you alright", "Are you fine" "If there's anything you need called me, ok?" There's just three words I'm going to say: (a) really good guy! But when I went to his room to delivered chocolate to him, I caught a glimpse of what's inside the room and saw a big dummy made of straw that was supposed to be put in a farm to scared crows. I wondered what that is? Did he have some kind of fetish?

_The blaze knight always have a big temper and blunt._

I couldn't say any faults on this one.

_The cloud knight is a wanderer who is as graceful as a cloud. It is said that he can be found drinking alone or reading books on windowsills, rooftops, under banyan trees, etc._

Graceful as a cloud? I could say graceful as a ghost! When I searched for him, he suddenly creep behind me. I nearly had a heart attack! But on a good note is; the thing I saw when I woke up was actually human. I sighed in relief.

_The Judgement knight is the leader of the "cruel, cold-hearted" faction. Has a personality that is stern and cold, and he will never forgive criminals. His name would even scared from a three-old child to an old seventy old granpa._

I don't want to say anything related to this guy. I pretty much hate him. But to think he could scare so many people just by saying his name... He really is scary. But when he hugged me the other day... naahh...

_The moon knight has a narcissistic personality and is very arrogant. Disdains being on familiar terms with others and acts as though nobody is good enough to be in his sight._

I witnessed that first hand when I first woke up. Doesn't his neck get stiff if he looked at people like that at the time?

_ The Ice knight as a personality as frigid as ice and is always expressionless._

His action of giving me the shaved is is contrary to what he's supposed to be.

_ The metal knight has a poisonous, barbed tongue. Won't be held responsible if you die of anger over his words. It is rumored that talking with him for ten minutes will make you so angry that it will reduce your life span by a year._

"Yo, if it isn't our brightest and most blinding Sun Knight? How come you're still here blocking everyone's way like a pillar? Tsk. tsk. A luminous pillar, all sparkly and glittery and pretty!"

Is that counted as one? Cause I think that he was trying to compliment me.

_ The stone knight is a stubborn person; he is so stubborn that he became famous for it. His stubbornness is as unyielding as rock. It is said that to break his skull is a simple matter, but if you want to change his mind, you might as well go overthrow the Church of the God of Light, since it'd be easier to do._

I once ask him if he's really a stubborn person reflexivity and his answer's baffled me "I'm not a stubborn person! I refused to become stubborn!"

A person who stubbornly refused to be stubborn. That's new.

_The hell knight is only one who is in the 'cruel, cold-hearted' faction but does not obey the Judgment Knight's orders. A holy knight who receives orders from the Sun Knight and specializes in doing secret missions unbeknownst to anyone. Some say that he is the specialized assassin of the Twelve Holy Knights. It has even been rumored that in the first generation of the Twelve Holy Knights, the Hell Knight was not a real person at all, but an alternate identity that the Sun Knight used for secret missions_

This guy is really a mystery. From all of the twelve holy knights, he is the only guy with so much dark element. His appearance's already make him an odd fellow; tight black skin leotard and silvery scales covering just the lower part of the face, vital points, and feet. Never mind his hair, which is black with white streaks. (I will tell you this, the reason I said that his hair is black with white streaks was because I heard them from someone else.) But what's the most strangest thing was; he never eat, never drink never gone to toilet, never etc! Can't you believe that? It's like, he's a robot or machine! Ugh, my heart suddenly ached.

Okay...okay... Deep breath... Deep breath... I inhaled deeply and screamed from the bottom of my lungs.

"F***!"

What's with the "whole continents know" about! For each and every generations the sun knight have blond hair and blue eyes, for each and every generations the judgement knight has matching black eyes and hair. For each and every generations the storm knight is a footloose charmer. For each and every generation...

That is not right! That is definitely not right! How can someone have the same appearance and the same attitude for each and every generation?! It's nearly impossible!

Many questions of "Why" formed in my head.

You can't even refute if one said, "the whole continent knows"!

It's wrong!

It's wrong!

I froze and suddenly opened my eyes. I panted heavily and my heart beats fast. I looked at my surroundings, I was still on the Sun Knight's bed, it was near evening now; I didn't sensed many people inside the temple.

_Calm down... Calm down. Why am I so angry all of a sudden? That's right... The reason I got mad because of this expected personality stuffs.__  
_

The image suddenly came; all eleven of them, each of them standing, smiling at me; Moon looking all smug, Metal sneered, Blaze grinning widely, Leaf smiled his earnest smile.

The earth knight is Sun's best friend...

The Leaf knight is a good person...

The whole continents knows that-...

_Sun!_ They all called _my_ name. They way they called the name was so sweet, trust able.

_The Sun Knight, the head of the Twelve Holy Knights and leader of the "good, warm-hearted" faction. Together he work with the Twelve Holy Knights in bringing peace to this kingdom of forgotten sound. Don't you know that?  
_

The twelve holy knights working together, is that also "the whole continents know?"

To the citizen, the twelve holy knights is like the representation of God; they are flawless. The citizen admired them, they worship them.

But, is that the truth?

Does the earth knight really "honest"? Does the storm knight really "a footloose charmer"? Does the ice knight always "expressionless?"

If that's true, then the reason they are concerned about me...

I shut my eyes tight, closed my ears with both of my hand as tight as it could, sliding my limbs into an arch in bed.

_No..._

_Sun! _They smiled at me.

I don't want to know!

_Sun!_

It got nothing to do with me!

_Sun!_

"Stop it!"

"Sun!"

I gasped and was surprised to see Judgement grabbed my shoulder and shaking it hard.

_Why is he.._

_Ah, I forgot to lock the door. _The door was now opened widely enough to let people see my room. I even screamed and the other incident about the "price" hasn't been solved yet.

"Sun!" he shouted, frantic worry appeared on his face.

Is he truly worried, or...

I got up and he moved a step back. I realized that there was a water element gathered in my eyes, I was crying.

_Why am I crying?_

"What's wrong, Sun?" he asked, body tensed. I can clearly "see" that his heart beats fast.

I showed him the Sun Knight's trademark smile. "It seems that this Sun had made a sin to the God of Light. For even though the God of Light forgives thy sinners, the God of Light will also made punishment. This Sun knight, by the God of Light's punishment, had received a nightmare. But because you have come to wake this Sun, Sun had been enlighten; this Sun knight will repent and hope for His forgiveness..."

The more I talked, the more he become confused.

"What are you talking about, Sun?"

_So he doesn't understand what I said?_

_"_I only had a nightmare." I shook my head "Don't worry too much about it."

"Wha-"

"Ah, we just had a fight the other day, right?" I interrupted him.

"Su-"

"I still hate you, you know?" I interrupted him again while still smiling, not letting him finished what he intended to say.

His expression changed drastically. He looked at me angrily. "It's not like you to be like this"

That hurts.

_So it's true after all._

"You will tell me what's going on." His voice marked with authority.

"I refused to tell you anything." I will not let him _bite_ me, smile dissipated in a flashed and I changed them to my monotonous expression.

He looked surprised then he looked at me sternly, while I looked at him emotionally. Whatever he was going to say, I will not give in.

"Grisia..."

Whatever he was going to say, whatever emotions he showed me. I will not give in.

"Captain!"

We were both stunned and at the same time swiveled our heads towards the door.

"Knight-captain Judgement!", the knight panted. "The escaped criminals were just seen near the Capital!"

Judgement's face twitched in anger. No, not because of the news; but because the knight interrupted him, leaving him no choice but to go.

"Capturing criminals fall under your jurisdictions, right, Knight-captain Judgement?" I added while showing my perfect smile.

"May the God of Light punish those criminals who bore threats to His child" and he left.

I heard the footsteps farther and farther away from the room. I inhaled deeply, trying to regain my composure. But I can't.

_No..._ Was all I could think off

_No..._ I shut my eyes tight

_No..._

Someone...

Please help me.

* * *

**T/N: NOOOO! **


End file.
